Dla Niej Zrobiłbym Wszystko
by nika0645
Summary: Punkt widzenia Christiana w czasie nocy po incydencie z Leilą - bycie dotykanym po raz pierwszy i oświadczenie się Anie... One-shot. ChxA. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Anything For Her" _autorstwa _fiftyshadesfreak_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (s/9507634/1/Anything-For-Her). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całej trylogii „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya" E. L. James.

* * *

_**From translator: **_This is the translation of _„Anything For Her" _by _fiftyshadesfreak_, which can be found in English on this website (s/9507634/1/Anything-For-Her). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Fifty Shades of Grey", which belongs to E. L. James.

* * *

_**Słów kilka ode mnie: **_Taki jeden one-shot z mojej strony, który ostatnio bardzo mi się spodobał :) **_Ostrzeżenie:_** Przekleństwa!

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_To jest co, co od dawna chciałam napisać! Zastanawiałam się, co w tym momencie przechodziło mu przez głowę i spróbowałam to opisać. Wiem, że mogło wyjść lepiej, no ale cóż. Hehe.

* * *

**Coś dla ucha w trakcie lektury... Coldplay - The Scientist: **_watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A_ **;)**

* * *

**One-shot: Dla Niej Zrobiłbym Wszystko**

- Szefie, nie ma jej w apartamencie, ani nigdzie w promieniu jednej mili. Wypytałem się ludzi – nikt nie stwierdził, że ją widział – Taylor mówi mi przez komórkę, co w rezultacie tylko potęguje moją złość.

Chodzę nabuzowany w tą i z powrotem po salonie; jeszcze chwilę, a zapewne wydepczę dziurę w podłodze. Z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się denerwuję. Moje serce bije szybciej, niż zazwyczaj; czuję się tak, jakby ugrzęzło mi w gardle.

Ana zniknęła.

Jak tylko Flynn odszedł z Leilą, z pośpiechem tu wróciłem, by upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Jednak gdy tu dotarłem – zero, nie ma jej. Pomimo faktu, że _powiedziałem _jej, by od razu wróciła do Escali.

Czuję nutę frustracji na Taylora za niezwrócenie wystarczającej uwagi na zniknięcie jej i Kavanagh. Teraz tylko Bóg wie, gdzie się znajdują. Taylor i Sawyer razem szukają, ale nie ma po nich śladu.

Ana zostawiła w Audi jej portfel, a w nim Blackberry, tak więc nie mam możliwości jej tropić. No i w końcu w dalszym ciągu posiadam klucze do jej apartamentu, tak więc nie ma żadnej opcji, by była w stanie tam wejść. Taylor tak czy inaczej, na wszelki wypadek, obserwuje wejście.

_Gdzie ona, do kurwy nędzy, poszła?_

Jeszcze bardziej zagadkowe jest to, _dlaczego _ona to robi… zdaję sobie sprawę, jak przerażający musiał być dla niej widok niezrównoważonej psychicznie osoby w nią celującej, ale dlaczego, do diabła, ona jeszcze nie wróciła?

- Ahhh – z frustracją mruczę do telefonu, wolną ręką ponownie przeczesuję włosy. Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie zaczęły mi wypadać.

_Co się ostatnio wyrabia z tymi kobietami?!_

Po pierwsze, spędzam prawie dwa tygodnie na poszukiwaniach Leili. A teraz, kiedy w końcu ją odnalazłem, muszę zaczynać tą samą pieprzoną akcję z Aną.

- Okej – prycham do Taylora. – Zacznij na zachodzie, odwiedź najpierw ulicę Whitmore – mówię mu, chwytając się wszelkich sposobów. Muszę ją znaleźć.

- Szefie, już tam sprawdzaliśmy. Sądzę, że powinniśmy przeszukać okolice Escali. Ona mogła…

Nie słucham, cokolwiek do mnie mówi, ponieważ w tym momencie otwierają się drzwi do windy, a z niej wychodzi pewna niebieskooka brunetka – około pięć godzin za późno.

- Jest już – mówię gwałtownie do Taylora, kończąc połączenie. Rzucam na nią okiem, by upewnić się, że jest cała i zdrowa. Kiedy widzę, że tak jest, już więcej nie czuję się zmartwiony. Nie, jestem wkurwiony, że przez nią musiałem przez to przechodzić.

- Gdzie ty się, kurwa, podziewałaś? – pytam. Gotuje się we mnie. Walczę z chęcią podejścia do niej – środek zapobiegawczy, by nie zrobić czegoś pochopnego.

Ana przez chwilę wygląda na zaskoczoną, jej oczy rozszerzają się, a jej twarz wygląda tak, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w moją reakcję.

- Piłaś? – pytam się, oburzony. _To właśnie to robiła godzinami?! Upijała się gdzieś?_

- Trochę – ostrożnie przyznaje.

Wciągam trochę więcej powietrza, próbując się uspokoić. Nadaremnie. Przeczesuję palcami włosy.

_Nie wrzeszcz. Nie wrzeszcz. Nie wrzeszcz. _Powtarzam sobie w kółko. Tak bardzo chcę ją opierdolić. Ona zawsze _wie _lepiej. Ja tu prawie dostaję zawału serca, a ona gdzieś się wstawia?

- Kazałem ci tu wrócić – wycedzam, zaciskając zęby, by jakoś kontrolować głos. – Jest piętnaście po dziesiątej. Martwiłem się o ciebie.

Martwiłem? Zachciało mi się prychnąć na to słowo – byłem o wiele, wiele więcej, niż zmartwiony.

- Poszłam z Ethanem na drinka, a może i trzy, podczas gdy ty zajmowałeś się swoją ex – syczy, biorąc mnie z zaskoczenia. O co ona, u licha, się złości? – Nie wiedziałam, jak długo masz zamiar być… z nią.

Coś jest nie tak w jej tonie. Podejrzliwie mrużę oczy. Brzmi, jakby była… zazdrosna. Jakby była… zraniona.

Robię kilka kroków w jej stronę, ale zatrzymuję się, by nie być zbyt blisko.

- Dlaczego mówisz to takim tonem? – pytam się.

Wzrusza ramionami, wbija wzrok w dłonie, by nie utrzymywać ze mną kontaktu wzrokowego. Mój gniew od razu stygnie. Coś jest nie tak…

- Ana, co się stało? – już nie muszę kontrolować swojego głosu, sam z siebie już jest niższy, tym razem wypełniony zmartwieniem.

Nie odpowiada mi jednak. Zamiast tego przełyka ślinę, jakby była smutna. W końcu na mnie patrzy.

- Gdzie jest Leila? – w tych dwóch słowach słychać smutek.

- W szpitalu psychiatrycznym we Fremont – automatycznie odpowiadam, bacznie się jej przyglądając i zastanawiając, z jakiego powodu jest przygnębiona. – Ana, o co chodzi?

Biorę powolne, rozważne kroki w jej kierunku, póki przed nią nie staję. Bliskość tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że jest czymś przybita.

- Co się dzieje?

Walczę z chęcią złapania jej i przyciągnięcia do siebie, zrobienia czegokolwiek, by spojrzeć jej w twarz.

Kręci głową ze smutkiem, prawie rezygnacją.

- Nie jestem odpowiednią kobietą dla ciebie – słowa mnie uderzają.

- Co takiego? – szepczę. Wzbiera we mnie panika. Skąd się to, kurwa, wzięło? Co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich pięciu godzin, że spowodowało, że myśli coś tak bluźnierczego? – Dlaczego tak uważasz? Jak coś takiego mogło ci w ogóle przyjść do głowy?

Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło – po tym wszystkim, co jej powiedziałem – jak może być o czymkolwiek innym przekonana, jak nie o tym, że potrzebuję jej jak tlenu?

- Nie potrafię dać ci wszystkiego, czego potrzebujesz – mówi nieszczęśliwie.

- Jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję – mówię. _Wszystkim i znacznie więcej._

- Po prostu widząc cię z nią… - urywa, jej oczy zamyślone, tak, jakby właśnie miała to przed oczami.

Co?! Chodzi jej o Leilę? Wtedy zdaję sobie z czegoś sprawę – jest przygnębiona przez sposób, w jaki poradziłem sobie z Leilą. Jak to musiało wyglądać dla Any – ja dominujący Leilę; jej poddaństwo… klęczenie przede mną. _To właśnie to jest przyczyną? _Jak ona w ogóle mogła to w ten sposób odebrać?

- Dlaczego mi to robisz? Nie chodzi o ciebie, chodzi o nią – wciągam powietrze, przeczesując palcami włosy. – W tej chwili jest bardzo chora.

- Ale ja to czułam… to, co was łączyło – odpowiedziała.

- Słucham? Nie – jak ona może nie widzieć tego, że zrobiłem to tylko po to, by ją chronić? W końcu wyciągam do niej rękę, zdeterminowany, by uwierzyła w prawdę w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób.

Ona jednak bierze krok do tyłu, zabiera siebie z mojego zasięgu. Patrzę się na nią, ogłuszony przez jej reakcję.

Prawda spada na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba.

Zrobiła identyczną rzecz, kiedy po nią sięgnąłem po bardzo zbliżonej konwersacji.

Chwilę przed tym, jak odeszła.

Panikuję, kiedy prawda stała się dla mnie oczywista. Znowu ta cholerna scena. Czuję się tak, jakbym miał zaraz zwymiotować.

To nie może się znowu zdarzyć. Nie mogę jej stracić. Tym razem umrę, jeżeli odejdzie.

- Odchodzisz? – szepczę, przerażony.

Ana nic nie mówi, ale wygląda na zmieszaną, jej oczy uciekają ode mnie, jakby o czymś rozmyślała.

- Nie możesz – błagam.

- Chrisitanie… ja… - w końcu wydusza z siebie, potrząsając głową. – Ja… - wyraźnie brakuje jej słów. Nie wie, co powiedzieć, jak wypowiedzieć słowa, które ją ode mnie zabiorą.

- Nie. Nie! – kłócę się. Nie wierzę, że to się naprawdę dzieje.

- Ja… - znowu cichnie, potrząsa głową.

Rozglądam się po pokoju, szukając czegokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że zostanie. Czegokolwiek, by zobaczyła, jak bardzo jej potrzebuję.

- Nie możesz odejść. Ano, kocham cię! – błagam.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, Christianie, ale… - zaczyna.

- Nie… nie! – powtarzam z rozpaczą, nie chcąc usłyszeć tego, co za chwilę powie, że „miłość nie wystarczy", że nie może wyjść naprzeciw moim „potrzebom". Obiema dłońmi chwytam się za głowę.

- Christianie… - powtarza moje imię, jakby próbowała mnie uspokoić.

- Nie – powtarzam.

To się nie może zdarzyć. Przeszukuję umysł po cokolwiek, by jej udowodnić, że jest dla mnie wszystkim, ale nie mogę wymyślić czegoś, czego wcześniej jej nie mówiłem.

Co ona ode mnie może chcieć? Co jeszcze mogę zrobić, czego już nie zrobiłem, by zrozumiała, że nie potrzebuję niczego innego,_ prócz _jej? Co ona ode mnie oczekuje?

Zostało mi już tylko jedno. Muszę jej pokazać, że zrobię cokolwiek – cokolwiek, by przekonać ją, że to prawda. Dla niej zrobiłbym wszystko.

Więc używam jedynej rzeczy, co znam. Kontroli.

Opadam przed nią na kolana.

Opuszczam głowę w poddaństwie, kładę dłonie w odpowiedniej pozycji na udach, biorę głęboki, uspokajający oddech. _Jestem kompletnie jej…_

To ona zawsze miała kontrolę – od samego początku. Musi to zrozumieć, a to jest jedyny sposób, w jaki jej mogę to udowodnić.

- Christianie, co ty robisz? – pyta się, zmieszana. Nie odpowiadam, wiedząc, że mi nie kazała.

Wzrok dalej mam wbity w ziemię. Czekam, aż mi rozkaże, co mam robić.

- Christian! Co robisz? – powtarza, jej głos tym razem spanikowany, kiedy nie odpowiadam. _Chcę usłyszeć, co ode mnie chcesz… co jestem w stanie zrobić._

- Christian, spójrz na mnie! – krzyczy w desperacji. _Oto i jest…_

Bez wahania posłusznie podnoszę głowę i patrzę się na nią. Obdarzam ją moim najbardziej poddańczym spojrzeniem, grzecznie czekając na kolejne polecenie.

Widzę, jak źrenice Any się poszerzają, a jej twarz staje się przerażona, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie robię. Słyszę, jak wciąga powietrze. Jej usta są otwarte z zaszokowania.

- Christianie, proszę, nie rób tego. Nie chcę tego – błaga, zaalarmowana.

_To jest jedyny sposób, by dowiedzieć się, co chcesz… _Dalej się na nią patrzę. Czekam. Widzę, jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – pyta się z desperacją, niepokój wyraźnie słychać w jej głosie. _Ponieważ nie wiem, co jeszcze zrobić, by cię przy mnie zatrzymać. _– Odezwij się do mnie.

Mrugam, słysząc kolejny rozkaz. Nie jest jednak konkretny.

- A co mam powiedzieć? Co chcesz usłyszeć? – pytam się cicho, spokojnie, chcąc usłyszeć coś bardziej precyzyjnego. _Co mogę powiedzieć, żebyś została?_

Łzy wypływają jej z oczu i powoli spływają po policzkach. Tak bardzo chcę je zetrzeć, ale nawet nie drgnę.

Wtedy, nagle, widzę błysk determinacji na jej twarzy i obserwuję, jak przy mnie klęka – tak, byśmy byli sobie równi.

Patrzę się na nią, zaskoczony, ale nie zmieniam swojego wyrazu twarzy, czy pozycji.

Wyciera łzy.

- Christianie, nie musisz tego robić. Ja nie zamierzam odejść. Tyle razy ci mówiłam, że nie odejdę. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło… - zaczyna mówić chaotycznie. Jej słowa wzięły mnie z zaskoczenia.

Nie odchodzi? To gdzie ona, u licha, zamierzała pójść? Tak jakby usłyszała moje myśli, Ana kontynuuje.

- Zamierzałam zaproponować, żebym dziś wieczorem wróciła do siebie. Ty w ogóle nie dajesz mi czasu… czasu, aby wszystko przemyśleć – szlocha. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i marszczę brwi. _Nie mogę dać ci czasu na myślenie, ponieważ jeżeli zaczniesz jak zawsze wszystko dokładnie analizować, to zobaczysz, że lepiej ci będzie jednak beze mnie i odejdziesz. Tym razem na dobre._

Ana kontynuuje, łzy ciągle spływają jej po twarzy, podczas gdy ona gorączkowo próbuje się wytłumaczyć.

- Potrzebuję jedynie czasu. Ledwie się znamy, a ten cały bagaż, który dźwigasz… potrzebuję… potrzebuję czasu, aby to przetrawić. A teraz, kiedy Leila jest w… no, nieważne, gdzie jest… w każdym razie nie stanowi już zagrożenia… pomyślałam… pomyślałam… - na moment cichnie. Czekam cierpliwie.

- Widząc ciebie z Leilą… - zaczyna, zamykając oczy, jakby była w bólu. – To był taki szok. Miałam okazję zobaczyć, jak wyglądało twoje życie… i… - znowu na moment przystaje, zmieniając tok rozmowy.

- Chodzi o to, że ja nie jestem wystarczająco dobra dla ciebie. To był wgląd w twoje życie i tak strasznie się boję, że się mną znudzisz i wtedy mnie zostawisz… a ja skończę jak Leila… stanę się cieniem. Ponieważ kocham cię, Christianie, i jeśli ode mnie odejdziesz, zabierzesz ze sobą całe światło. Będę żyć w ciemnościach. Nie chcę odejść. Tylko tak bardzo się boję, że mnie zostawisz…

_Dlaczego nie możesz zauważyć, że widzisz wszystko na opak?_

Ana dalej mówi, tym razem odrobinę spokojniej.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz mnie za atrakcyjną. Ty jesteś, no wiesz, ty to ty… a ja… - cichnie, wzruszając ramionami i spoglądając na mnie. _Jesteś moim sercem. Pokazujesz mi, jak należy kochać._

- Po prostu tego nie rozumiem – mówi, jakby odpowiadała na moje myśli. – Ty jesteś piękny, seksowny, odnosisz sukcesy, jesteś dobry i troskliwy, a ja nie. I nie jestem w stanie robić tego, co ty lubisz robić. Nie potrafię dać ci tego, czego potrzebujesz. Jak mógłbyś być ze mną szczęśliwy? Jak mogę cię przy sobie utrzymać?

Jej głos przycichł do szeptu.

- Nigdy nie rozumiałam, co we mnie widzisz. A kiedy zobaczyłam cię z nią… wszystko się ułożyło w całość.

Pociąga nosem, wycierając więcej łez. Więc to jest przyczyna? Irracjonalne obawy i paranoja? _Ana, tak bardzo nie masz racji._

Patrzy się na mnie. Czeka. Frustruje ją brak odpowiedzi z mojej strony.

- Zamierzasz tak klęczeć przez całą noc? Bo jeśli tak, to ja także – warczy.

_Oto moja dziewczynka…_

Patrzę na nią, walcząc z chęcią uśmiechnięcia się na jej ton głosu.

- Christian, proszę, proszę… odezwij się do mnie – błaga, z niepokojem wykręcając dłonie.

Spoglądam na nią, znowu słysząc to ogólne polecenie. Nie jestem pewien, co chce usłyszeć – co powinienem powiedzieć, żeby ją rozluźnić.

Czeka. Zapadła między nami cisza. Myślę, co mam zrobić. Chcę wiedzieć, co ona chce, a ona tu każe mi gadać…

- Proszę – jeszcze raz błaga. Uginam się pod ciężarem jej spojrzenia. Nie mam już więcej siły woli, by jej odmówić.

Więc... mówię. Dalej nie wiem, co chciałaby usłyszeć, więc decyduję się na prawdę.

- Tak bardzo się bałem – szepczę, dalej czując pozostałość strachu, mimo że powiedziała, że nie odejdzie.

Ana na dźwięk mojego głosu wyraźnie się relaksuje, po czym wzdycha z ulgą. Powiedziała, jak widziała sprawę z Leilą z jej punktu widzenia, tak więc teraz moja kolej.

- Kiedy zobaczyłem przed klatką Ethana, uświadomiłem sobie, że ktoś musiał cię wpuścić do mieszkania. Razem z Taylorem wyskoczyliśmy z samochodu. Wiedzieliśmy, co zastaniemy na górze. I widząc tam ciebie i ją… w dodatku uzbrojoną… Umarłem chyba z tysiąc razy, Ano. Ktoś ci zagrażał… spełniły się wszystkie moje najgorsze obawy. Byłem taki zły, na nią, na ciebie, na Taylora, na siebie.

Potrząsam głową, ponownie czując, jak na wspomnienie zalewa mnie lęk.

- Nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo jest nieprzewidywalna. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Nie wiedziałem, jak zareaguje – przerywam, nie wiedząc, czy chce to usłyszeć.

- I wtedy wysłała mi sygnał; wyglądała na taką skruszoną. I już wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić – milknę. Upewniam się, czy jej nie zasmuciłem.

- Kontynuuj – szepcze.

Przełykam ślinę. Widzę to znowu w mojej głowie.

- Widząc ją w takim stanie, wiedząc, że mogę mieć coś wspólnego z jej załamaniem… - zamykam oczy w bólu. Mam poczucie winy. – Zawsze była taka figlarna i pełna życia.

Wzdrygam się, gdy bombardują mnie wspomnienia. Próbuję wciągnąć trochę powietrza. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o każdej karze, którą dałem Leili w czasie naszego wspólnego czasu. Nie mogę przestać myśleć, że mogła to być przyczyna tego wszystkiego.

- Mogła zrobić ci krzywdę. I to by była moja wina – przestaję mówić. Odrywam wzrok od Any, gdy dociera do mnie powaga sytuacji.

- Ale nie zrobiła – Ana wyszeptała, pocieszając mnie, mimo że powinno być na odwrót. – I to nie ty ponosisz odpowiedzialność za jej stan, Christianie.

Rzucam na nią okiem i widzę, jak po cichu nakłania mnie do kontynuacji.

- Chciałem jedynie, żebyś stamtąd zniknęła – mówię jej, odnosząc się do niezbyt subtelnego rozkazu, by opuściła apartament, którego na dodatek nie posłuchała… - Chciałem, żebyś nie była już narażona na niebezpieczeństwo, a… Ty. Nie. Chciałaś. Wyjść – trzęsę głową, mówiąc te słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy znowu daje mi o sobie znać frustracja na tą piękną kobietę i jej ciągłe nieposłuszeństwo.

Patrzę się prosto w jej oczy.

- Anastasio Steele, jesteś najbardziej upartą kobietą, jaką znam – zamykam oczy i znowu potrząsam głową, myśląc, co ja, u licha, powinienem zrobić z tą cudowną dziewczyną.

Słyszę, jak Ana wzdycha z ulgą. Ponownie kieruję na nią wzrok, mój strach dalej wisiał w powietrzu.

- Nie zamierzałaś ode mnie odejść? – pytam się z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie! – obstawia przy swoim.

Jej zapewnienie uspokaja mnie i nagle czuję, jak każdy napięty mięsień nagle się relaksuje. Czuję się tak, jakby z moich pleców zdjęto ogromny ciężar.

Jednak przypominam sobie jej wcześniejsze słowa – o byciu niewystarczającą; o niezaspokajaniu moich potrzeb. Więc dalej mamy problem – co ja mogę, do diabła, powiedzieć, żeby raz na zawsze ukoić jej zszargane nerwy?

- Myślałem… - urywam, kiedy ponownie przeszywa mnie ból. Znowu próbuję. – To ja, Ano. I cały jestem twój. Co muszę zrobić, żeby to w końcu do ciebie dotarło? Że pragnę cię w każdy możliwy sposób. Że kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też, Christianie, a widząc cię w takim stanie… - Ana zaczyna, po chwili jednak przerywa i słyszę, jak szlocha. – Sądziłam, że cię złamałam.

_Co?_

- Złamałaś? Mnie? O nie, Ana. Wprost przeciwnie – nie mogąc już dłużej znieść przestrzeni między nami, sięgam po jej dłoń – pierwszy fizyczny kontakt od początku tego całego bałaganu. – Jesteś moim kołem ratunkowym – szepczę, całując jej knykcie.

Dotyk jest kojący, upewniający.

_To jest to! _Ona tego potrzebuje – zapewnienia.

I jest tylko jeden sposób, by jej to dać – jedna rzecz, która sprawi, że uwierzy, co dla mnie znaczy.

Dotyk.

Inny, zupełnie innego rodzaju strach mnie ogarnia, kiedy biorę rękę Any i przysuwam ją do mnie. Nie zwlekam – nie daję sobie szansy do ponownych przemyśleń – kładę jej rękę na mojej klatce piersiowej, trochę ponad sercem, które bije tak, jakby miało zaraz eksplodować.

To jest to – jedyna rzecz, która jej udowodni, jak bardzo jest dla mnie ważna. Zrobię wszystko, by to ujrzała. Dla niej zrobiłbym wszystko.

Mój oddech nagle przyspiesza. Zaciskam zęby. Czuję, jak moje ciało się spina. Nie odrywam jednak od niej wzroku – widzę, jak jej oczy o mało nie wyskakują z szoku. Słyszę nawet, jak bierze haust powietrza.

Uwalniam jej ręce, zostawiając tam, gdzie aktualnie są. Próbuję się odnaleźć. Nie byłem tak dotykany od dwudziestu czterech lat; oprócz okazjonalnie przez Mię, która, z jakiegoś powodu, wcale nie wywoływała u mnie oporu – był to jednak dotyk przez grube ubrania.

Obce uczucie zapiera mi dech w piersiach, jakbym naprawdę doświadczał bólu – ponieważ ostatnim razem, kiedy byłem dotykany, _bardzo cierpiałem_. Paliło.

Czuję, jak rozsuwa lekko palce, a ja wstrzymuję oddech.

Nagle czuję, że chce zabrać rękę.

- Nie – sapię, biorąc z powrotem jej rękę, którą od razu przytykam w to samo miejsce. – Zostaw.

Ana dalej patrzy się na mnie, zaskoczona, ale nie próbuje się już oderwać. Zamiast tego przybliża się tak, że stykamy się teraz kolanami, po czym bardzo niepewnie unosi drugą rękę, jej oczy pytające o zgodę.

Czuję, jak oczy mi się rozszerzają, ale nie robię nic, by ją powstrzymać – wiem, że to musi się stać.

Delikatnie, drugą ręką, zaczyna rozpinać mi koszulę. Ciężko jej idzie. Czuję, jak uwalnia drugą rękę, by sobie pomóc.

Bez trudu, uważnie, rozpina wszystkie guziki i rozchyla koszulę, pozostawiając moją klatkę piersiową nagą i wyeksponowaną. Nigdy nie czułem się jeszcze tak bezbronny.

Dalej jej nie zatrzymuję, kiedy przesuwa się do góry, jej ręka unosi się lekko nad moją skórą. Spogląda na mnie, by się upewnić, że w dalszym ciągu nie mam nic przeciwko. Zamiast odpowiedzi przechylam głowę, przygotowując się na dotyk. Tym razem – skóra na skórze.

Ana waha się, niepewna. Oczywiście, że nie chce mnie skrzywdzić.

- Tak – wyrzucam z siebie, zachęcając ją. Działa, zmniejsza między nami dystans – używając najlżejszego ucisku, kiedy przesuwa palcami w dół mostka. Zamykam oczy; obcy mi dotyk tak jakby piecze, jakby gorący pogrzebacz, a nie nieszkodliwa skóra po mnie się przesuwała.

Ana zdaje się to widzieć i znowu zabiera palce, ale ja ją zatrzymuję.

- Nie – mówię z wielkim wysiłkiem, zaciskając powieki. – Muszę.

Mój problem z fizycznym kontaktem już dawno uciekł mi spod kontroli. A teraz, od kiedy mam Anę, muszę stawić mu czoła. Moje myśli na chwilę wracają do naszego wspólnego prysznicu w Hotelu Olimpic – do bólu, który widocznie sprawiłem Anie przez nie pozwolenie jej na dotyk.

_Potrzebuję tego. Ona tego potrzebuje. My tego potrzebujemy._

Bardzo delikatnie, w dalszym ciągu używając najlżejszego nacisku, Ana kieruje opuszki palców przez moją klatkę piersiową, znów do serca.

Otwieram oczy, chcąc ją ujrzeć – obserwować, jak doświadcza dotykanie mnie po raz pierwszy.

Napotykając mój wzrok, nabiera więcej pewności i przeczesuje mnie palcami w odwrotnym kierunku. Ruch ten powoduje, że zasysam powietrze szybko i mocno, póki nie dyszę, jakbym właśnie przebiegł kilometr; moja szczęka rozluźnia się – otwieram lekko usta.

_Uspokój się, Grey! _Ochrzaniam się. _To jest Ana, do kurwy nędzy! Ona nie zamierza cię skrzywdzić._

Zamiast tego widzę, jak przybliża się do mnie, dalej patrzy się w moje oczy, szukając oznak protestu. Sztywnieję, kiedy docierają do mnie jej zamiary, ale pozwalam jej kontynuować, chcąc wiedzieć, jakie uczucie u mnie wywoła.

Z tą samą delikatnością jej usta dotykają mojej skóry po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, powyżej serca, w miękkim, kochającym pocałunku. Uczucie zwala mnie z nóg i prawie nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że wydaję zduszony jęk.

Zmartwiona, Ana od razu się odrywa. Nie otwieram jednak oczu. Zamiast tego szepczę:

- Jeszcze raz – chcę czuć jeszcze raz na sobie jej usta, chcę pozwolić, by mnie kochała.

Powtarza proces, pochylając się powoli do następnego pocałunku. Tym razem się nie zatrzymuje.

Już po raz drugi czuję kolejną, nieznaną mi sensację. Po raz pierwszy w moim dorosłym życiu czuję, jak gorące łzy napływają mi do oczu i prawie od razu spływają mi po twarzy.

_Co jest, kurwa? Płaczę?!_

Chwilę mi zajmuje, zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, że miejsce jej pocałunków nie jest przypadkowe – całuje moje blizny!

Myśl mnie otumania, powodując tumult emocji.

Jęczę głośno, po czym sięgam po nią, nie będąc w stanie już dłużej tego znosić. W mgnieniu oka moje dłonie zanurzają się w jej włosach, pociągam ją tak, by moje wargi napotkały jej usta. Ręka Any chwyta mnie za szyję, jej palce wczepione w moje włosy, kiedy mi odpowiada z tym samym ferworem. Czuję, jak więcej słonych łez spływa mi po twarzy. Nie jestem w stanie ich powstrzymać.

- Oh, Ana – dyszę i przechylam ją tak, że nagle leżę na podłodze, ja na niej. Ana obejmuje dłońmi moją twarz, jej palce nieumyślnie wycierają moje łzy.

Odrywa się, czując wilgoć pod palcami.

- Christian, proszę, nie płacz. Mówiłam poważnie, że nigdy cię nie zostawię. Naprawdę. Jeśli odniosłeś inne wrażenie, to przepraszam… błagam, wybacz mi. Kocham cię. Zawsze będę cię kochać.

Jej trzęsące się palce ścierają pozostałości moich łez, które wstrzymały się pod wpływem jej słów. Wiszę nad nią. Rozmyślam.

_Ona potrzebuje to wiedzieć, Grey. Jeżeli zamierza zostać, musi to wiedzieć. Wszystko…_

Tak jakby właśnie przeczytała mi w myślach, pyta się.

- Co to za sekret, który każe ci sądzić, że ucieknę z krzykiem? – jej głos chwieje się, gdy kontynuuje. – Powiedz mi, Christianie, błagam…

Patrzy się na mnie błagalnie, prosząc o odpowiedzi, które z całych sił starałem się przed nią zataić.

_Nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć! Od razu odejdzie, gdy się dowie!_

Nagle siadam, tym razem po turecku i kontynuuję wewnętrzną debatę. Ana naśladuje mój ruch i także siada. Intensywnie, cierpliwie się we mnie wpatruje. Czeka.

- Ana… - urywam. _Musisz jej to powiedzieć. Ale jak?_

Biorę głęboki wdech. Panikuję. _Ma prawo, by wiedzieć…_

I wtedy wszystko jej mówię. Spieszę się. Chcę to już mieć za sobą.

- Jestem sadystą, Ano. Lubię smagać pejczem szczupłe brunetki, takie jak ty, ponieważ wszystkie wyglądacie jak dziwka-narkomanka, moja biologiczna matka. Jestem pewny, że domyślasz się, dlaczego.

Czuję dziwną miksturę paniki i ulgi. Paniki, ponieważ teraz wiem, że odejdzie – nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. I ulgi, ponieważ w końcu wie wszystko, koniec z ukrywaniem się.

Mój strach wzmaga się, gdy ją obserwuję. Najpierw wygląda na zaskoczoną. Potem przerażoną.

- Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś sadystą – szepcze z desperacją, nawiązując do naszej pierwszej konwersacji o dominacji i poddaństwie.

- Nie, mówiłem, że jestem Panem. Jeśli cię okłamałem, to jedynie przez niedopowiedzenie. Przepraszam – zrywam kontakt wzrokowy, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć jej w twarz – widzieć nieuniknione obrzydzenie, które z pewnością czuje.

- Kiedy zadałaś mi to pytanie, miałem w głowie zupełnie inny rodzaj relacji między nami – tłumaczę, próbując w jakiś sposób umniejszyć moje akcje. Jeżeli w ogóle cokolwiek to zmieni.

Patrzę na nią, spodziewając się w każdej chwili, że wstanie i ucieknie.

- Więc to prawda – szepcze, zaniepokojona. – Nie potrafię dać ci tego, czego potrzebujesz.

_Co?! Po tym, co właśnie powiedziałem, tylko tym się martwi? _Marszczę brwi. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

- Nie, nie, nie. Ano. Nie. Potrafisz. Naprawdę dajesz mi to, czego potrzebuję – zaciskam dłonie w pięści. – Proszę, uwierz mi. _Musi mi uwierzyć… Po prostu musi._

- Nie wiem, w co wierzyć, Christianie. To wszystko jest takie popieprzone – szepcze.

_Muszę sprawić, by uwierzyła, że to, co uważa za moje potrzeby, wcale nie jest problemem… Już nigdy więcej… Muszę sprawić, by wyzbyła się strachu. Zasługuje na to._

W dalszym ciągu zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie uciekła, chwytam okazję i zaczynam trochę paplać.

- Ana, uwierz mi. Kiedy cię ukarałem, a ty odeszłaś, mój światopogląd uległ zmianie. Nie żartowałem, kiedy mówiłem, że już nigdy więcej nie chcę się tak czuć – patrzę się na nią błagalnie. – Kiedy powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz, to było jak objawienie. Nikt nigdy mi tego nie powiedział i stało się tak, jakbym pozwolił czemuś w sobie odpocząć, a może to ty pozwoliłaś, nie wiem. Doktor Flynn i ja nadal się nad tym zastanawiamy.

Ana wygląda na zaskoczoną, jej twarz już nie taka strapiona. Może to działa…

- Co to wszystko oznacza? – pyta się z desperacją.

- Że tego nie potrzebuję. Nie teraz. _Potrzebuję ciebie. Tylko ciebie._

- Skąd wiesz? – zgłębia temat. – Skąd masz taką pewność?

- Po prostu wiem – mówię szczerze. – Myśl, że mógłbym zrobić ci krzywdę… w realny sposób… jest mi wstrętna – wzdrygam się na samą myśl o tym.

- Nie rozumiem – mówi powoli, skonsternowana. – A co z linijkami i klapsami i całym tym perwersyjnym bzykankiem?

Przeczesuję palcami włosy i prawie się uśmiecham. _To tylko takie gry i zabawa, kochanie…_

- Mówię o tych naprawdę ostrych zabawach, Anastasio. Powinnaś zobaczyć, co potrafię zrobić z laską, czy pejczem – mówię szczerze, ale za chwilę wątpię w ich mądrość, gdy tylko widzę, jak otwiera buzię na mój cynizm.

- Wolałabym nie – mówi to, co już wiem.

- Wiem – potwierdzam. – Gdybyś chciała to robić, fajnie… ale ty nie chcesz i ja to rozumiem. Nie mogę robić tego wszystkiego z tobą, skoro nie chcesz. Już raz ci mówiłem, to ty dzierżysz władzę. A teraz, odkąd do mnie wróciłaś, w ogóle nie czuję tego wewnętrznego przymusu.

Gapi się na mnie, zdziwiona.

- Jednak kiedy się poznaliśmy, to właśnie tego chciałeś, prawda?

- Tak, z całą pewnością.

- Jak ten wewnętrzny przymus mógł po prostu zniknąć, Christianie? Jakbym ja była swoistym panaceum, a ty, z braku lepszego słowa, uzdrowiony? Nie pojmuję tego.

_Czego tu nie rozumieć? Nie rozumiesz, że tak bardzo cię kocham, że nie potrzebuję niczego innego, tylko ciebie?_

Wzdycham.

- Nie powiedziałbym „uzdrowiony"… nie wierzysz mi?

- Po prostu jest to dla mnie… niewiarygodne – mówi. – A to różnica.

Kontynuuję, chcąc ją utwierdzić.

- Gdybyś mnie wtedy nie zostawiła, najpewniej wcale bym tak nie uważał. Twoje odejście to najlepsze, co mogłaś zrobić… dla nas. Dzięki temu dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo cię pragnę, właśnie ciebie, i mówię poważnie, twierdząc, że chcę cię taką, jaka jesteś.

Patrzy się na mnie, ale pozostaje cicho, jakby nie wiedziała co powiedzieć – jakiego argumentu użyć.

- Nadal tu jesteś – obserwuję z cichym niedowierzaniem. – Sądziłem, że do tego czasu znajdziesz się już za drzwiami.

Niebieskie oczy Any błyszczą.

- Dlaczego? Bo mogłabym cię wziąć za czubka, skoro biczujesz i pieprzysz kobiety, które wyglądają jak twoja matka? Co kazało ci tak sądzić? – nieoczekiwanie mnie atakuje. Gapię się, zszokowany jej nagłym wybuchem. Nie mam żadnej riposty na jej słowa – wiem, że są prawdziwe, ale i tak czuję, jakby ktoś wbijał nóż do mojego nieistniejącego serca.

- Cóż, może nie w takie słowa bym to ubrał, ale tak – mówię, pragnąc, bym mógł jej zaprzeczyć.

Dalej się na mnie patrzy, wzrok ma już jednak łagodniejszy. Nagle wzdycha.

- Christianie – mówi ostrożnie, na co ja spinam się, oczekując najgorszego. Znowu jednak zbija mnie z tropu. – Jestem wykończona. Możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? Chcę się położyć.

_Pójść do łóżka? Tutaj? W naszym apartamencie? Ze mną?_

- Nie odchodzisz? – pytam się, upewniając się, czy dobrze usłyszałem.

- A chcesz tego? – wytknęła, zmęczona.

_Oczywiście, że nie!_

- Nie! Sądziłem, że to zrobisz, kiedy się dowiesz wszystkiego – moje serce robi fikołka. Czuję miksturę nadziei i ulgi.

Widzę, jak jej ekspresja się zmienia, staje się spekulacyjna. Nagle wygląda niepewnie – jakby zwątpiła w swoją decyzję, by tu zostać.

- Nie odchodź ode mnie – błagam.

- Och, na litość boską, nie! Nie zamierzam odchodzić – krzyczy z rozdrażnienia.

- Naprawdę? – pytam się, dalej nie wierząc, że to w ogóle jest możliwe.

- Co mogę zrobić, aby dotarło do ciebie, że nie odejdę? Co mam powiedzieć? – pyta się, znużona.

W tym momencie jedyne, co wiem, to to, że muszę ją zatrzymać. Muszę zrobić cokolwiek, byśmy byli razem – zawsze. Chcę, by była moja – i tylko moja. Nie ważne co.

- Jest jedna rzecz, którą możesz zrobić – mówię jej, utwierdzając się w postanowieniu.

- Co takiego? – warczy.

- Wyjdź za mnie – szepczę. Widzę masę emocji na twarzy Any. Najpierw szok; potem zwątpienie; niedowierzanie; wtedy… rozbawienie? I wtedy, znikąd, wybucha histerycznym chichotem, który szybko przeradza się w pełny śmiech.

_Co do…? Co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego?_

Pada na podłogę i śmieje się tak, jak nigdy. Zakrywa oczy ręką, by wytrzeć łzy.

Kiedy w końcu przestaje, pochylam się nad nią i zabieram jej rękę z twarzy, bym mógł na nią spojrzeć.

Patrzę się na nią z sardonicznym rozbawieniem. Cieszę się, że się śmieje, ale nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedzi, co jest tego przyczyną.

_Właśnie się jej oświadczyłem, a ona zaczęła się śmiać? O co chodzi?_

Wierzchem dłoni ścieram delikatnie zabłąkaną łzę z jej twarzy.

- Moje oświadczyny panią bawią, panno Steele? – pytam się. Ona unosi rękę i czule dotyka mojej nieogolonej szczęki.

- Panie Grey… Christianie. Twoje wyczucie czasu jest bez wątpienia… - cichnie, nie kończąc myśli. Nie potrzebuje – wiem to.

Uśmiecham się krzywo do niej, ale w dalszym ciągu nie mogę wyzbyć się dokuczliwego bólu. Musi coś odpowiedzieć.

- Dotknęłaś mnie tym do żywego, Ano. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Ania siada w ten sposób, że góruje nade mną, więc muszę spojrzeć w górę, by napotkać jej wzrok. Z uczuciem kładzie ręce na moich kolanach.

- Christianie, poznałam twoją psychiczną ex z pistoletem, zostałam wyrzucona z własnego mieszkania, ty koszmarnie na mnie naskoczyłeś…

Otwieram buzię, by zaprotestować, ale ona na to unosi dłoń, by mnie powstrzymać.

- Właśnie wyjawiłeś dość szokujące informacje na swój temat, a teraz mnie prosisz, żebym za ciebie wyszła.

Potrząsam głową, rozumiejąc jej punkt widzenia, widząc zabawność, jeżeli już nie absurdalność zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Tak, uważam, że to sprawiedliwe i celne podsumowanie obecnej sytuacji – komentuję.

Ona potrząsa na to głową.

- A co z opóźnionym zaspokojeniem?

- Zmieniłem zdanie i teraz jestem zwolennikiem natychmiastowego. Carpe diem, Ana – szepczę, zaklinając ją, by spojrzała na to z mojej strony.

- Posłuchaj, Christianie, znamy się dosłownie od pięciu minut i znacznie więcej muszę się o tobie dowiedzieć. Zbyt dużo wypiłam, jestem głodna, jestem zmęczona i chcę iść spać. Muszę się zastanowić nad twoimi oświadczynami, tak samo, jak musiałam to zrobić w przypadku tamtej umowy, którą mi dałeś. A poza tym… - zaciska usta, gdy się zatrzymuje, posyłając mi znaczące spojrzenie. – Te oświadczyny trudno nazwać romantycznymi.

Przechylam głowę i ze zrozumieniem wyginam usta w uśmiechu.

- Jak zawsze celna uwaga, panno Steele – mówię ze słyszalną ulgą, kiedy wiem, że sytuacja powoli staje się do ogarnięcia, kiedy wiem, że nie mówi „tak" tylko dlatego, że potrzebuje czasu, a jej pragnienie kwiatków i serduszek… - A więc to nie jest odmowa?

- Nie, panie Grey, to nie odmowa, ale także nie akceptacja. Robisz to tylko dlatego, że jesteś przestraszony i mi nie ufasz.

- Nie – nie zgadzam się. Potrząsam głową. – Robię to dlatego, że w końcu spotkałem kogoś, z kim chcę spędzić resztę życia – patrzę się na nią ze szczerością w oczach, chcąc, by ujrzała prawdę w moich słowach.

Wyraz jej twarzy łagodnieje. Lekko rozchyla usta. Kontynuuję.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mi się to przydarzy.

_Nigdy w życiu, nawet przez sekundę…_

- Mogę to przemyśleć… proszę? I wszystko, co miało dzisiaj miejsce? To, co mi powiedziałeś? Prosiłeś mnie o cierpliwość i wiarę. Cóż, wzajemnie, panie Grey. Ja też tego teraz potrzebuję.

Wpatruję się w nią, przypominając sobie jej wcześniejsze słowa – że nigdy nie daję jej czasu, czasu, by po prostu pomyśleć… Jeżeli więc tego teraz potrzebuje, to jest to, co otrzyma. Dla niej zrobiłbym wszystko.

- Jakoś sobie poradzę – pochylam się nad nią, wkładam zagubiony kosmyk jej włosów za ucho, po czym składam delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach. – Niezbyt romantycznie, co? – unoszę brwi z rozbawieniem, na co ona, niezadowolona, kręci głową. – Serduszka i kwiatki? – pytam miękko.

Kiwa głową, a ja się uśmiecham, w dalszym ciągu oszołomiony poczuciem ulgi.

I wtedy sobie coś przypominam.

- Głodna jesteś?

- Tak.

- Nic nie jadłaś – stwierdzam. Jej wyraz twarzy zdradza prawdę. Mierzę ją wzrokiem – ona wie, co sądzę o jej jedzeniu, a zwłaszcza, kiedy pije.

Ana odpowiada na mój besztający ton i wyraz twarzy.

- Nic nie jadłam. Najpierw widziałam, jak mój chłopak zajmuje się swoją byłą uległą, potem zostałam wyrzucona z własnego mieszkania. To skutecznie zmniejszyło mój apetyt – patrzy się na mnie gniewnie, sprawdzając, czy zamierzam zaprotestować.

Nic nie odpowiadam, tylko potrząsam głową i w końcu wstaję z podłogi, wyciągając do niej rękę.

- Zrobię ci coś do jedzenia.

- A nie mogę się po prostu położyć? – marudzi, chwytając moją dłoń.

Podciągam ją do góry, po czym ją obserwuję.

- Nie, musisz coś zjeść. Chodź. _Już od dawna jesteś zbyt chuda. _Biorę jej rękę i ciągnę do kuchni, podczas gdy próbuje wpaść na pomysł, co mogę ugotować.

- Christianie, właściwie to nie chce mi się jeść – Ana na próżno protestuje, kiedy ja przekopuję się przez lodówkę.

- Ser? – pytam, kiedy wpada mi w oko.

- Nie o tej porze.

- Precle?

- W lodówce? Nie – ponuro mruczy.

- Nie lubisz precli? – pytam się, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu na ten fragment informacji.

- Nie o wpół do dwunastej. Christianie, idę do łóżka. Jeśli masz ochotę, to resztę nocy możesz spędzić na grzebaniu w lodówce. Jestem zmęczona i miałam stanowczo zbyt ciekawy dzień. Dzień, o którym chciałabym zapomnieć – mówi, zeskakując z taboretu. Zamierza wyjść.

Nagle spostrzegam znajome mi resztki.

- Makaron z serem? – pytam, zatrzymując ją i podając miskę.

- Lubisz makaron z serem? – jej twarz łagodnieje na cokolwiek ona widzi. Kiwam głową z entuzjazmem. Zdejmuję szybko z miski folię aluminiową i wstawiam ją do mikrofalówki. Urządzenie nastawiam na dwie minuty, po czym wyjmuję naczynia.

- A więc wiesz, jak się obsługuje mikrofalówkę? – Ana żartuje z mojej niewiedzy o poruszaniu się w kuchni.

- Jeśli coś jest zapakowane, najczęściej potrafię coś z tym zrobić. To z prawdziwym jedzeniem mam problem – mruczę, dalej szykując zastawę.

- Bardzo już późno – burczy.

- Nie jedź jutro do pracy – sugeruję. Proste.

- Muszę. Mój szef wylatuje do Nowego Jorku.

- Chcesz się tam wybrać w weekend? – pytam się, przypominając sobie jej atak szału na moją anulację tej wycieczki.

- Sprawdzałam prognozę pogody i zanosi się na deszcz – odpowiada, kręcąc głową.

- Och, a na co masz ochotę? – pytam, w dalszym ciągu przyswajając sobie fakt, że ją mam, że dalej mogę robić z nią wspólne plany.

Brzdęknięcie mikrofalówki informuje, że kolacja gotowa.

- Na razie chcę żyć z dnia na dzień. Te wszystkie wydarzenia są… męczące – unosi brew, jakby czekała na zaprzeczenie z mojej strony. Zamiast tego wstaję po jedzenie.

Stawiam na blacie miskę, po czym siadam przy Anie. Zatapiam się w myślach. Ana rozkłada makaron na talerze.

- Przepraszam za Leilę – mówię cicho, czując, jak zalewa mnie poczucie winy, że Ana musiała przez to przejść.

- Dlaczego przepraszasz? – pyta się, przeżuwając.

- Zastając ją w swoim mieszkaniu, musiałaś przeżyć prawdziwy szok. Taylor osobiście je wcześniej sprawdził. Jest niepocieszony.

- Nie obwiniam Taylora.

- Ja też nie. Szukał cię – mówię.

- Naprawdę? Dlaczego? _Jezu, ponieważ nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie, u licha, jesteś!_ Budzi się u mnie wcześniejsza nuta frustracji, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawy, że jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Tym razem jednak udaje mi się być opanowanym.

- Nie wiedziałem, gdzie się podziewasz. Zostawiłaś torebkę, telefon. Gdzie byłaś? – staram się, by brzmieć uprzejmie zainteresowanym, ale wewnątrz umieram z niewiedzy, gdzie ona mogła zniknąć na tyle czasu razem z Kavanagh.

- Poszliśmy z Ethanem do baru po drugiej stronie ulicy. Żebym mogła widzieć, co się dzieje – odpowiada.

- Rozumiem.

- No więc co robiłeś w mieszkaniu z Leilą? – pyta mnie, biorąc mnie z zaskoczenia. W jej głosie czuć wymuszoną nonszalancję. Mogę jednak stwierdzić, że może czuć wszystko, prócz nonszalancji.

Pytanie sprawia, że zamieram w bezruchu. _O kurwa. To chyba najgorszy czas na tego typu konwersacje._

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – pytam, błagając w duchu, by powiedziała nie i sobie odpuściła. Ale, oczywiście, tak nie jest.

- Tak – szepcze, jej twarz nagle zatroskana. Odkładam widelec, trochę się wiercę. Wiem, że nie skończy się to dobrze. _Jakbyśmy dziś już nie przechodzili przez wystarczająco wiele spraw._

- Rozmawialiśmy, a potem ją wykąpałem – mówię Anie, obserwując jej reakcje. Kiedy nic nie robi, kontynuuję. – I ubrałem ją w twoje rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe. Ale była brudna.

Szczerze uważam, że jej piękna, alabastrowa skóra powoli zielenieje, ale w dalszym ciągu nic się nie odzywa; po prostu patrzy się, jakby chciała albo płakać, albo zwymiotować na skutek otrzymanych przez nią nowych informacji.

- To wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, Ana – mówię miękko, chcąc, by zrozumiała. W moich zeszłych związkach, miałem zwyczaj kąpać swoje uległe – była to najbliższa rzecz do „dbania", jaką kiedykolwiek dla nich robiłem. Wiedziałem, że w ten sposób mogłem jakoś uspokoić Leilę, która była w takim stanie – jej Pan ją wykąpał.

- Nadal coś do niej czujesz? – Ana szepcze, jej głos pełny bólu.

- Nie! – odpowiadam zawzięcie. _Po pierwsze nigdy nie miałem do niej żadnych uczuć. Nic, prócz roli opiekuna, co przychodzi razem z byciem Panem._

Ana odwraca się ode mnie, wyraźnie zraniona moim wyznaniem. Próbuję kontynuować. Chcę, by dobrze to zrozumiała.

- Gdy zobaczyłem ją w takim stanie, tak inną, tak załamaną… Przejmuję się nią, jak człowiek drugim człowiekiem – próbuję pozbyć się myśli, jak bardzo się zmieniła – od wesołej uległej, która robiła wszystko, by życie stało się ciekawsze, do cienia osoby.

Spoglądam na Anę, by zobaczyć, że dalej stoi odwrócona. Nie mogę ujrzeć jej wyrazu twarzy.

- Ana, spójrz na mnie.

Czekam na odpowiedź.

- Ana – mówię ponownie.

- Co? – jadowicie mnie atakuje, ale w dalszym ciągu się nie rusza.

- Przestań – mówię jej nieugięcie. – To nic nie znaczy. Przypominało opiekowanie się dzieckiem, biednym, zagubionym dzieckiem.

Widzę, bardziej niż słyszę, jak Ana bierze głęboki wdech. Pierwsze co biorę to za dobry znak – uspokaja się.

- Ana? – ostrożnie się pytam.

Dalej na mnie nie patrzy. Zamiast tego po prostu wstaje z siedzenia, jej stopy dotykają podłogi i chwyta talerz. Zaczyna odchodzić, wkłada talerz do zlewu – wszystko bez ani jednego słowa, czy rzucenia na mnie okiem.

- Ana, proszę – błagam. I to załatwia sprawę…

Odwraca się na pięcie, przeszywając mnie swym niebieskim wzrokiem.

- Po prostu przestań, Christianie! – krzyczy, jej głos głośny i pełny emocji. Więźnie w jej gardle. – Skończ z tym „Ana, proszę!"!

Jej oczy lśnią tyloma łzami. Spływają jej po twarzy, gdy kontynuuje.

- Mam na dzisiaj dość tego całego gówna. Idę spać. Jestem zmęczona i rozstrojona. Daj mi spokój.

Bez słowa czy przerwy na moją odpowiedź, odwraca się na pięcie i pędem ucieka z pokoju, byle dalej ode mnie.

Przeszywa mnie ból. _Gratulacje, Grey. Znowu to zrobiłeś…_

Wzdycham ciężko, przeczesując włosy palcami. Wstaję z krzesła i pozbywam się resztek jedzenia.

W ciągu minuty biegnę za nią, w dalszym ciągu zmartwiony, że może jednak zmieniła zdanie i zamierza odejść.

Wkraczam do naszej sypialni i od razu widzę, że jej nie ma. Widzę jej ubrania rzucone na stertę na podłodze i promień światła z łazienki. Kiedy podchodzę do drzwi, moje serce łamie się na dobiegający stamtąd dźwięk.

Ana szlocha.

Wystarczająco pewny, otwieram drzwi, a moje oczy od razu kierują się w stronę małej sylwetki noszącej jeden z moich T-shirtów, siedzącej na podłodze z ramionami wokół kolan. Szloch wstrząsa jej ciałem.

Po raz drugi tego wieczoru upadam na kolana, tuż przy Anie.

- Hej – mruczę łagodnie, z wahaniem przyciągam ją do siebie, oczekując po tym, jak zachowała się w kuchni, że mnie odepchnie. Nie robi tego jednak. Wtula się we mnie, w dalszym ciągu szlocha.

- Ana, proszę, nie płacz.

Ciężko mi się na to patrzy, ciężko mi widzieć, w jakim jest bólu, a zwłaszcza ze świadomością, że to ja za nim stoję.

Ana obraca się w moich rękach, po czym oplata ręce wokół mojej szyi i chowa tam głowę.

Po prostu siedzę, trzymając ją i robiąc cokolwiek, by ją uspokoić. Głaszczę ją po plecach, a drugą ręką przeczesuję jej włosy, kojąc nas.

- Shhh – szepczę, mocno ją trzymając. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo tak siedzimy, ale w końcu zmęczenie daje o sobie znać i Ana wypłakuje się i cichnie.

Z nią w moich ramionach, wstaję z niewielkim wysiłkiem i zanoszę ją do sypialni, unoszę kołdrę i wygodnie moszczę ją na łóżku. W pięć sekund przebieram się i kładę obok niej, mocno wtulając ją w moją klatkę piersiową.

W ciągu sześćdziesięciu sekund zasypia i mimo że jestem tak samo wykończony, wytrzymuję trochę dłużej i zachwycam się swoim szczęściem, że mogę kolejną noc leżeć przy tej cudownej kobiecie, noc, w którą myślałem, że na zawsze ją stracę.

Przeszliśmy dzisiaj przez piekło. I mimo że żadne z nas nie wyszło z tego bez drobnych obrażeń, wszystko w jakiś magiczny sposób skończyło się dobrze.

Jednakże dalej pozostała nierozwiązana sprawa moich oświadczyn. Z desperacją czekam na odpowiedź – częściowo „tak", ale nie mogę za mocno przyciskać.

Poprosiła mnie o czas, o wiarę i cierpliwość. Moja już w tym głowa, żeby to dostała. Mógłbym dać jej wszystko; być dla niej kimkolwiek; zrobić wszystko.

Mocniej zaciskam ręce wokół jej śpiącej figury i wzdycham.

Dla niej zrobiłbym wszystko…


End file.
